


Apologies, Arthur

by derpymidnightwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is such a dick i stg, Angst, Arthur deserves better than this, Cheating, F/M, Reader mentioned - Freeform, Regret, Sad times, a romano fic if you will, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpymidnightwrites/pseuds/derpymidnightwrites
Summary: After Alfred reveals his romantic involvement with you, Arthur gives him a lecture that leaves him ashamed of himself.





	Apologies, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to my other work Sunrise, or it can be read alone.

The Englishman felt an indescribable surge of anger flood his mind, preventing him from thinking rationally. His blood boiled with hate for this man whom he grew up with that he could no longer consider family. Arthur clenched his fists, rage blinding him as he glared with frightening ferocity.  
Alfred slouched in his spot, nervously balancing his weight from foot to foot. As much as he knew he deserved to be spit at, Alfred still had a sinking feeling that Arthur would do something irrational because of this. Despite that possibility, Alfred didn't feel one bit of regret for telling Arthur, even if he would get beaten badly for it.

Arthur chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "You know Alfred, you're not the smartest person. You don't always make the best decisions, you lead with your instinct rather than your head and that's gotten you into trouble countless times," he growled. Green eyes, blazing with such ferocious intensity, looked Alfred in the face, paralyzing him in shock. "But you have everything. You have girls throwing themselves at your feet, you have many friends and a wonderful family." Arthur took a shaky breath. "Why did you want my only friend, why did you want the only thing I had in my life?"

Alfred was speechless. He could do nothing but bow his head in shame. The memories of their kiss short-lived but exciting and passionate wiped from his mind. The appeal of it all had long faded, like old photos and cigarette smoke. Alfred was left with an almost blank photo and the faint smell to remember that it was there and that it did take place.

".. I'm sorry.."

Alfred realized how pathetic he sounded, and he didn't feel any pity for himself. Arthur's head fell and he didn't say anything else. The American watched with sympathetic eyes imagining the pain Arthur must've been feeling. He swore he saw the light that reflected in the tears that fell.

"Arthur, please... say something.."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat.

"Yell insults at me! Call me degrading names, I don't care! Just say something, please!" Alfred begged. He held out a hand and thought of something. "Please, punch me. Just do something."

Arthur lifted his head slowly and watched the man for several seconds. Alfred trembled, swallowing thickly. He mentally prepared himself for a beating as the Brit wasn't one to back down from a fight he was sure to win. Alfred was surprised when Arthur walked out of the room, leaving him behind. Alfred was known to be oblivious, but he couldn't miss the hurt look the man wore when he turned on his heel.


End file.
